tatteredweavefandomcom-20200213-history
Lycus Artois
Lycus Artois runs the University Lab and likes to perform all sorts of scientific experiments. He has an impulsive personality, liking destructive, unhealthy, and dangerous items. Nicholas is his father and Piper is his little sister. He helps Piper with her Arcade machines, doing a lot of the inside machine work with their mother. Lore Biography Story Involvement Following his discovery of the Enchanted Forest (which involved him entering the Tatters against the wishes of his father), Lycus was grounded for an indeterminate period of time. Sayings Neutral * Watch out, I’m trying to do science. * Has… someone been going around telling people I don’t have eyes..? That’s… a strange rumor.. * Hmm… Do.. do you have a Kith with you? Can I run an experiment? * H-hey, what are you doing here? Don’t disturb my studies unless it’s important… * C..lose the… door. I can’t let… sunlight… in here.. Too tired… Must.. resist… sleep… Friendly * Hey, take a look at this! What do you mean, 'what is it'? Well... I don't know, exactly, okay? But it must be important... Only important science glows in the dark! * Yes… this will prove everything… just wait and see.. hehehe… * You’ve been… very helpful. Are.. are you interested in my research? * O-oh, it’s.. you again. Hello. * If.. you find anything… that you don’t want… you can bring it to me… Helpful * I'm taking notes on science! I-I swear! Don't look! ...I said not to look... D-don't tell Miranda, okay? I only wanted to read her favorite books. * Thanks for all your help… Have you come to further my research? * It’s… (username), right? Have you been studying the Kith for me? * Oh, good, you’re back.. Can you take notes on this next test with me? * Hm? No, I don’t always wear my lab coat and glasses… I trust you know what you’re doing, unlike some students around here. You’ve never made anything explode in my face. Devoted * (username), you and your Kith have been so helpful... how can I ever repay you? Oh! I-I can make you a lab assistant! Do you want to be m-my lab assistant? * I love you… science. * There’s nothing more exciting than proving what you’ve learned… * YES! I’ve done it for sure this time! This research will be my legacy! * Oh! (username)! Have you come to join forces with me and learn the secrets of the Kith?! * Dr. Stuffy? He's just sitting in and making observations. He gets lonely doing all his research alone sometimes. Quests Story / Unique * Supper, Simplified * Brain Food * A Jar Of Courage * Eureka! Daily * That Doesn't Make Any Cents Hourly * A Dry Sense Of Hunger * Cleaning is Chemistry, Right? * Controlled Chaos * Kith Watching * Let's See How This Pans Out * Lycus' Black Thumb * Miranda, Defender Of Books * Repairs Are Physics, Right? * There Are No Stupid Questions Category:NPC Category:Hope Category:Hope NPCs Category:University Lab